Conventional showers for bathing provide relatively small sprays of water capable of bathing only one person at a time. Known shower means are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,860,968 (Tracy), 3,962,733 (Parry), 3,971,074 (Yfeldt), and 4,122,558 (Di Liberto et al.)